Anne Hutchinson (dissident)
'Anne Marbury '(bapt. July 20, 1591 - August 1643) was a Puritan spiritual adviser, mother of 15, and an important participant in the Antinomian Controversy that shook the infant Massachusetts Bay Colony from 1636 to 1638. Her strong religious convictions were at oods with the establishd Puritan clergy in the Boston area, and her popularity and charisma helped create a theological schism that threatened to destroy the Puritan colony in New England. Marbury was born and baptized on July 20, 1591 in Alford, Lincolnshire, England, as the daughter of Francis Marbury and Bridget Dryden. She lived in London as a young adult and moved back to Alford with an old friend from home - William Hutchinson - who she married. There, they began following the dynamic preacher named John Cotton in the nearby port of Boston, Lincolnshire. Cotton was compelled to emigrate in 1633, and the Hutchinsons followed a year later with their 11 children, and soon became well-established in the growing settlement of Boston in New England. Anne was a midwife, and very helpful to those in need of her assistance, as well as forthcoming with her personal religious understandings. She hosted women at her house weekly and provided commentary on recent sermons. These meetings became so popular tht she began offering meetings for men as well. She taught that worshippers did not need the church or its ministers to interpret the Bible for them. As a follower of Cotton, she espoused a "covenant of grace" while accusing all of the local ministers of preaching a "covenent of works." Many ministers began to complain about the opinions coming from Hutchinson and her allies, and the situation erupted into what is commonly called the Antinomian Controversy, resulting in her 1637 trial, conviction, and banishment from the Massachusetts Bay Colony. This was followed by a March 1638 church trial in which she was excommunicated entirely. With encouragement from Providence founder Roger Williams, Hutchinson and her supporters established the settlement in what became the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. After her husband's death a few years later, threats of Massachusetts taking over Rhode Island compelled Hutchinson to move totally outside the reach o Boston into the lands of the Dutch in future Bronx, New York. Tensions with the native Siwanoy were high at the time. In August 1643, during Kieft's War, Anne, six of her children, and other household members were massacred during an attack. The only survivor was her nine-year-old daughter Susanna, who was taken captive. Family Marbury married William Hutchinson on August 9, 1612 in London, England. * Edward Hutchinson - m. (1) Katherine Hamby (2) Abigail Fermayes * Faith Hutchinson - m. Thomas Savage * Bridget Hutchinson - m. John Sanford * Anne Hutchinson - m. William Collins * Susanna Hutchinson - m. John Cole * Richard Hutchinson - returned to England, no further information * Susanna Hutchinson (Sept. 4, 1614 - 1630) - died in England of the plague * Francis Hutchinson (Dec. 24, 1620 - Aug. 1643) - died in Native American massacre * Elizabeth Hutchinson (Feb. 17, 1622 - Oct. 4, 1630) - died in England of the plague * William Hutchinson - infant. * Samuel Hutchinson - no further information * Mary Hutchinson - died in Native American massacre * Katherine Hutchinson - died in Native American massacre * William Hutchinson - died in Native American massacre * Zuriel Hutchinson - died in Native American massacre